RAINING
by mayonice08
Summary: Hyukjae mulai menyukai hujan yang turun dari langit, semenjak ia mengenal namja itu. Namja pervert yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya. HAEHYUK FIC. Rnr?


_Aku suka bau hujan. Kenapa?_

_Karena dia. _

_Aku suka warna pelangi. Mengapa? _

_Juga karena dia. _

_Seperti hujan dia datang, membasuh jiwaku yang sempat kering dengan ketulusannya._

_Seperti warna pelangi dia menjelma, memberi goresan warna indah di hidupku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAINING**

**DONGHAE/ EUNHYUK (HAEHYUK)**

**ROMANCE**

**PG 13**

**AU, YAOI, ABAL, 'ABABIL'(AUTHORNYA)**

**Present by MAYONICE08**

**It's Raining. That's why I love to warming you with my hug #summary macam apa nih?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Baby_~~~" panggil seseorang berulang kali.

Aku tak memalingkan wajah sekalipun. Aku mengabaikannya. Membiarkan panggilan itu berlalu dan lenyap tertiup angin.

" _Baby_… Tunggu!" teriak _namja_ tadi.

Ia mendekatiku. Kini berjalan menyamai langkahku. Memamerkan senyum yang menurutnya manis kepadaku. Aku cuek saja. Pandanganku tetap lurus ke depan. Aku memasang wajah sinis dan sebal agar ia sadar aku tak suka dengan keberadaannya.

_Namja_ itu masih di sampingku, ia menggumamkan beberapa bait lagu romantis dan sesekali menatapku ketika ia menyanyikan lirik lagu cinta yang menurutnya manis itu―seolah ditujukan untukku dan melemparkan senyumnya lagi yang membuatku bergidik. Aisshh! Dasar _playboy_. Ia pikir aku akan mudah jatuh padanya hanya karna lagu yang ia nyanyikan untukku? Jangan harap.

Langkahku tiba-tiba terhenti. Aku menatapnya, ia dengan sigap pun ikut menyetop langkahnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya kearahku. Bulu matanya yang panjang tampak indah ketika ia berkedip sesekali. Mata coklatnya yang jernih menatapku dengan tatapan heran dan cinta(?). Uhh~ tampan! batinku. Aishh! Kenapa aku malah memujinya? gerutuku dalam hati.

" Hmm _baby_?" gumamnya.

Aku kembali memasang wajah sinisku dan menatapnya dingin. " Aku ingetin ya, jangan pernah panggil aku '_baby_' lagi! Ngerti?"teriakku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah wajahnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Terkaget dengan perilaku ajaibnya. Karna tanpa diduga. Ia melahap jariku yang teracung ke arahnya. Dengan wajah polos ia mengemutnya seakan jariku itu permen. Aishh! _Namja_ ini makin membuatku panas dingin(?). Mau aku telan hidup-hidup apa?

" Ya! Kembalikan keperawanan jariku! Aishhh! Bodoh. Bodoh. Pervert. Kau merengut keperawanan jariku, " seruku sambil menarik jari telunjukku yang masih ada di dalam mulutnya.

_Namja_ itu terkekeh dengan tingkahku. Ia mengecup jariku pelan. Tepat sebelum aku menariknya dari mulutnya. Aku mengusapkan jari telunjukku yang terkena liurnya ke dasi _namja_ pervert ini. Menggerutu dan melempar tatapan ganas dan tersadis yang kupunya. _Deathglare_―ku yang mengisyaratkan kematian sudah ada dihadapannya.

" Tenang _baby_, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Meski harus menikahi jarimu sekarang juga atau menikahi seluruh tubuh dan hatimu―jika kau mau. Aku akan melakukannya, detik ini juga, " gombalnya lagi.

Aishh! Rasanya aku ingin melempar _namja_ ini ke lautan. Lalu menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut yang paling dalam, biar mulut gombalnya tak mengoceh terus-terusan.

" Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu, huh? Kuingatkan sekali lagi. Berhenti memanggilku '_baby_'. " ketusku padanya.

" Kenapa? Kau bosan kupanggil '_baby_'? Ah, kau mau kupanggil apa?" jawabnya. Ia memasang pose berpikir sambil mengurut pelipisnya seakan memikirkan hal yag serius. Aku hanya mendengus dan memutar bola mataku.

" Hmmm, bagaimana jika _Darling_? _Honey_? _Chagi_? _Yeobo_? _Sweetie_? Semua sama saja. Kau yang menentukan, _baby_." katanya dengan wajah polos. Membuatku memicingkan mata. Sepertinya melempar _namja_ ini ke lautan terlalu lama. Kali ini, aku ingin sekali melempar _namja_ superbawel + supergombal +superpervert + super menyebalkan di hadapanku dari gedung lantai empat ini.

" Eunhyuk! Bukan _baby_, inget ya E-U-N-H-Y-U-K. Emangnya kau pikir aku bayimu, apa?" lotarku penuh kekesalan. Lebih kesal lagi, saat dia tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanku.

" Yap! Bukankah kau '_baby' _ku?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajahku seketika memanas. Aku langsung mengalihkan mataku darinya. " Aku bukan '_baby_' mu!" ujarku pelan. Aku cemberut meladeni tingkahnya.

_Namja_ ini tertawa perlahan. Kemudian menatapku serius. " _It's okay_, aku tak kan memanggilmu _baby_. Tapi… hyukkie _baby_! Hmm… kau suka. 'kan?"

_Namja_ itu meraih daguku. Membuatku memandang kembali ke arahnya. Ia mengusapkan jari-jari panjangnya ke wajahku. " Jangan _pout_ kan bibirmu. Kau tampak menggoda, Hyukkie _baby_~" bisiknya didepanku.

'Kau tak boleh jatuh padanya, Hyukjae.' ulangku terus menerus. _Namja_ ini hanya main-main denganmu. Ia tak pernah serius dengan perkataannya. Jangan sampai terjatuh.

" _Stoooopppp_… Kenapa sih kau bikin aku kesel mulu. Berhenti menggombal. Seolah kau serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Jangan harap kau bisa mempermainkanku, " aku menepis tangannya yang masih menyentuh wajahku. Menghentakkan kakiku ke lantai sebelum pergi meninggalkan namja bodoh + _pervert_ + tukang gombal dan menyebalkan membatu di tempat. Sekilas aku melihat tatapan matanya yang sedih dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aisshh! Seolah aku peduli saja.

**.**

**. **  
>Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Cuma mulutku masih misuh misuh dan sesekali menghujatnya. Kenapa <em>yeoja<em> yang selama ini aku sayangi, bisa bisa ngeduain aku.  
>Selingkuh dibelakangku. Rasanya sesak. Yah, di atas segala rasa sebal dan kesal yang aku rasakan. Aku merasa sesak disini. Aku merasakan sakit.<p>

Hyuna, apa aku kurang untukmu? Aku berhubungan dengan Hyuna hampir satu tahun. Kami saling berkenalan ketika ujian masuk Senior High School tahun lalu. Hanya saja Hyuna diterima di Param High School, sedangkan aku bersekolah di SM High School. Yah, bisa dibilang aku sangat menyayangi kekasihku. Hyuna, _yeoja_ yang manis. Ia merupakan _yeoja _yang pengertian, jarang mengeluh dengan kesibukanku dengan beberapa club yang kuikuti di sekolah. Ia bahkan tak pernah merasa kesal melihat Donghae―namja bodoh+_pervert_ itu selalu menempel padaku. Hyuna tak pernah keberatan. Semuanya baik-baik saja, hingga kejadian sore tadi di dalam kafe itu.

Hyuna dan Hyunseung. Berbagi minuman di gelas yang sama. Dengan Hyuna duduk di pangkuan Hyunseung. Dengan lengan Hyunseung melingkar erat ditubuhnya. Dengan wajah merah padam ketika Hyunseung membisikkan entah apa di telinganya. Semua kejadian itu berulang. Hyuna menghianatiku. Ia menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Cintaku. Juga ketulusanku.

Aku mencintai Hyuna. Dan itu membuatku sakit.

Aku masih berjalan. Mengabaikan kondisiku yang mengenaskan. Huh, aku bahkan tak peduli jika orang di sekitarku berhenti sejenak menatap namja bodoh yang terseok di jalan dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata.

Yah, aku menangis. Dan saat ini aku berharap, hujan turun dengan deras. Agar ia bisa menyembunyikan air mata dan kepedihanku. Setidaknya hujan menemaniku.

'Tuhan, apa pantas air mata ini jatuh untuk dia?' batinku.

**.**

**.**

" Hyukkie _baby_…"

Suara panggilan itu. ' Tuhan kumohon, jangan dia.'

Belum sempat aku memikirkan cara untuk menghindari orang ini. Donghae menangkap bahuku. Meremasnya perlahan ketika tubuhku bergetar menahan tangis yang tak bisa kubendung di hadapannya.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Saat ini aku terlalu kacau. Untuk memikirkan hal yang lain, pikiran dan tubuhku rasanya sulit.

" _Baby_… " Donghae menyentuh daguku dengan satu tangannya. Perlahan mengangkat wajahku yang sembap. Mata coklatnya menatap langsung pada kedua manik mataku. Tak berapa lama, aku memejamkan kelopak mataku. Menatap mata milik Donghae terlalu lama membuatku makin kacau. Kuputuskan untuk memejamkannya saja, tapi bulir-bulir air mataku masih saja turun. Aku tak berhenti menangis.

Donghae mengusap pipiku yang basah. Menggerakan jarinya untuk menyentuh setiap garis wajahku. Aku merasakan sentuhannya, menikmati setiap gerakan jarinya. ujung jarinya yang menyentuh langsung kulit pucatku seolah teraliri listrik yang membuatku merasa sedikit… nyaman―mungkin.

" Kau kenapa, _baby_? Katakan sesuatu." pintanya.

Air mata ini jatuh dengan mulusnya di pipiku. Tuhan rasanya sakit, batinku.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku melemparkan tubuhku padanya. Menyusupkan lenganku untuk memeluk tubuh Donghae. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang basah di dadanya.  
>Aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa padanya. Aku hanya menyamankan diriku ke pelukan Donghae.<p>

Donghae membalas pelukanku. Ia memilih diam.

Mungkin itu juga yang aku inginkan. Saat ini keberadaannya yang kubutuhkan. Donghae yang ada disisiku, saat aku terpuruk.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Hi, there!

Ini fanfic pertama yang aku publish di FFN, kalo bahasanya kacau, typo bertebaran, dan pas-pasan banget ceritanya, mohon dimaklumin yah~~ gag ada bakat buat fanfic nih #grins

Awalnya fic ini berasal dari cerpen yang pertama kali aku buat, lalu aku ubah deh jadi Yaoi,… XD

Dan berhubung aku HAEHYUK shipper, fanfic pertama yang aku post disini juga Haehyuk~~ Yeah, HAEHYUK JJANG! Kalian udah liat berita ttg WGM? Huwa~~~ gag ikhlas oppadeul ikud WGM T^T

Oh ya, minta Review nya yah~~~


End file.
